Lover's Faith
by JadenXJesse lover
Summary: Jaden comes out of the closet with Jesse but things get worse when he does... Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
1. Chapter 1

**Lover's Faith**

**Chapter One**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

Jesse walked towards the Slifer red dorms because Jaden had told him to get there straight away... it was important. As he was about to knock on the door he heard a sharp hiss nearby. He turned and saw Yubel irritated at the sight of the teen.

"What are you doing here?!" she hissed coldly "I thought I told you to get away from _my_ Jaden"

"Jaden had told me to come," the boy innocently replied, "He said it was important" The spirit stared warily at Jesse.

"Well don't get your hopes up," she continued to deter Jesse from his course, "He doesn't even like you" Yubel left angrily.

Jesse ignored the spirit's comments and was about knock on the door when it opened. Jaden was standing there, shyer than normal, and invited Jesse in.

"Jaden, is everything ok?" Jesse anxiously asked.

"Yes, everything's ok... I just wanted to talk with you about something... Something very close to me"

"What is it, pal?" The teen wondered.

"I think I... I... I _love you_. That starry night when we sat on the cliff, when you were talking about how you'd love to see those stars... I just couldn't take my eyes off you. I felt desire... desire to embrace you and show my feelings."

"Hold on there, partner," Jesse cautiously backing away, "You're a great friend and all..."

"Please just give me a chance." Jaden ran his fingers through the teen's smooth, blue hair and stared deeply into those gorgeous green eyes...

Jaden couldn't take it anymore; he slowly leaned closer and closer, readying himself for it...

Then it happened, the two teens' lips touched and, though Jesse was sceptical, they couldn't break apart. Their bodies grew hot from the embrace and Jesse suddenly realised he wanted it as well...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Lover's Faith**

**Chapter Two**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

_Then it happened, the two teens' lips touched and, though Jesse was sceptical, they couldn't break apart. Their bodies grew hot from the embrace and Jesse suddenly realised he wanted it as well..._

After a while, instead of breaking apart, their embrace grew tighter and their kisses became more passionate. They stopped for a second or two just to stare in the other's beautiful eyes. But Jaden and Jesse kept going for several minutes when they heard a knock on the door.

"Jay! Are you there? I didn't see you at the canteens so I brought you lunch! I'll leave it on your desk." Shouted the blue haired best friend of Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, thinking Jaden was asleep.

The two boyfriends split from each other as quickly as they could, but Syrus saw them in the loving kiss.

"Wha- what are you two doing?!" yelled Syrus in utter dismay

"N-n-nothing. We were just...ummm..."

"...Just studying!" Jesse quickly interrupted

"Yeah, that's what we were doing," lied Jaden, "that's all, nothing else."

"Okay, well...ummm... Oh yeah here's your lunch Jay." Replied Syrus doubtfully "Sorry I didn't bring you anything Jess, I didn't know you were here."

"That's all right, pal..."

**What were those two doing?! How could they do this? They're only friends nothing else! Though... they are quite alike and they both have beautiful eyes and smooth, luscious hair...**

Syrus just let the thought pass away and continue his day.

"Jay..."

"Jesse..."

They stopped themselves from another kiss and they started walking about the island, holding tightly onto each others' hands.

What they didn't know is that they were being watched closely by the spirit, Yubel...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Lover's Faith**

**Chapter Three**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

_What they didn't know is that they were being watched closely by the spirit, Yubel..._

**That BASTARD! How dare he steal **_**my**_** Jaden! For all his life I've protected and loved him; and he loved and protected me as well. But now that bastard, Jesse, has crept up from hell and stole **_**my**_** Jaden! Well don't worry Jaden; I'll save you from that demon!**

Yubel hissed in an irritated fashion and was heard by the two teens walking towards the canteens. So she ran, almost sorrowfully, towards the forests of the island and there she developed her plans...

"Did you hear that Jess? I thought I heard something."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Anyways I'll be here to protect you my love." Then Jesse gave a quiet, comforting chuckle. Jaden shyly blushed and held Jesse's waist as though he never wanted to let go.

As the two lovers arrived at their usual table in the canteen, they saw Syrus and Hasselberry whispering and giggling when they saw the brunette and bluenette.

"What's so funny guys? Have I got some food on my cheeks?" Jaden asked

"Not'in sarge, it was just a... ummmm... joke Syrus told me." Lied Hasselberry

"Well? Aren't ya gonna tell us?" the southerner requested

"Yeah, go on Sy!"

Just as Syrus was about to improvise a joke, Jesse fainted on to the table and suddenly Yubel grabbed his unconscious body and ran off.

"YUBEL! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" demanded Jaden, "LET GO OF MY BOYFRIEND!!"

Everyone in the whole school heard Jaden, but he didn't care and ran off to try and catch her.

Jaden wasn't usually an angry person, but when a spirit steals the love of his life and the spirit was one of his best friends, his temper exploded...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Lover's Faith**

**Chapter Four**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

_Jaden wasn't usually an angry person, but when a spirit steals the love of his life and the spirit was one of his best friends, his temper exploded..._

"Yubel! Come back please... If this is your idea of a joke then let me tell you it's sick!" Cried Jaden "Please give my boyfriend back! I promise nothing will happen to you just as long as you give Jesse back!"

Jaden continued following Yubel, through the woods and the old grave until he had reached the cliff. There he saw Yubel, sitting patiently for her love. He searched violently, left and right, for his bluenette lover but found nothing but Yubel. As he eyed Yubel carefully he noticed it was dark, the sky was full of stars and the moon shone elegantly above the clear sea below. The brunette couldn't believe he had been chasing after the spirit for several hours!

"Jaden, I'm glad you still care and love me enough to comfort me, here on the cliff under the night sky." Yubel innocently purred.

"And what the fuck makes you think I'm here to comfort you? All I want is my boyfriend...NOW!" demanded the teen, "I love him with all my heart"

"Oh Jay. Why won't you realise I haven't done this to hurt you, only to protect you."

"Protect me?! How are you protecting me by stealing my lover?!"

"Huh, one day you'll realise..." Yubel disappointedly sighed "The sad thing is: this is the most time you've spent with me since that... that bitch turned up."

"That what?!"

"Oh never mind him. What about me? For all your life I've been there for you; I've protected you, I've cared for you... I loved you. And now you toss me away, yet I'm still here loving and caring for you. All I want is your love back, that's all I've ever wanted. You loved me once... Such a long time ago."

Jaden thought about this and deep inside he felt a deep guilt and he asked himself whether its his fault that Jesse's... gone. So he calmed himself and once again tried, "Please Yubel, just let him go... I'm sorry for the neglect I caused to you but please just take it out on me, not Jess."

She sighed once again, this time a drop of tear flowed down her left cheek and the brunette could see it but he didn't try to comfort her. She walked towards a rose bush behind the teen and she grabbed Jesse and handed the unconscious bluenette to Jaden.

"Here! You can have him back... because I love you" Yubel now half-crying "But please just do one thing... for me. I'll forgive you and leave your friends alone as long as you kiss me on the lips, with those beautiful lips of yours, and dump Jesse."

"Fine!"

Jaden leaned closer and closer, his eyes staring into Yubel's one green and one orange eye. He couldn't make himself kiss her, not after the things he and Jesse had done. He stopped before his lips made contact.

"Yubel... I can't..."

And then she kissed him. Her purple lips smothered his in one beautiful swipe. Her long tongue pried his lips open and entered his mouth...

Jaden wanted to stop but her grip was too hard, he tried pushing her back but she just came straight back. Then it came – the feeling – the feeling he had when he first realised his love for Jesse... Desire.

His mind and heart said no but his body wanted it more and more as Yubel continued. And then his heart began feeling it as well, he couldn't help it. He, even as a child, had loved Yubel and that love began to claw itself into his heart...

---

Oh no! Jaden's falling in love with Yubel! But what about Jesse?

Review (nicely) and I'll update it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lover's Faith**

**Chapter Five**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

_His mind and heart said no but his body wanted it more and more as Yubel continued. And then his heart began feeling it as well, he couldn't help it. He, even as a child, had loved Yubel and that love began to claw itself into his heart..._

Jaden did love her... once before, but not now! He was in love with the gorgeous bluenette, Jesse. But there was no way of escape, her grip was too hard and he was falling for her. Then suddenly, the two vanished into dusts of light and seem to float away.

Two hours later, Jesse woke up, remembering Jaden kissing Yubel on the cliff.

**How could he? We loved each other! And now he's kissing someone else, Yubel. **

Jesse wasn't normally a crying type, but now he kneeled on the floor, almost begging, and his eyes were flooded with tears. His heart was broken, shattered into millions of pieces by the cruel kiss Jaden and Yubel shared.

"Jess, no... Please don't cry," said Ruby, curling up onto her master's lap, "It's not Jaden's fault! Yubel went for him first."

"Well then why didn't he stop it?!" wept the bluenette. "I was right there and he kissed her; and it looked like he was enjoying it!"

"Jess, he didn't want to kiss her nor did he enjoy it. Yubel had bewitched him and slowly his mind was taken over!"

"Wha-what?! That bitch stole _my_ boyfriend?!" yelled Jesse "Wait, he was trying to save me? And now because of me he's with her? NO, NO, JADEN!!!"

Jesse was about to run for Jaden when he realised: no one was there... There was the cliff, the sea and the night sky in front of him; no Jaden and no Yubel.

"Where are they? Ruby please help me, if you know where they are please just tell me."

"I'm sorry pal, they just disappeared..."

The teen said nothing... he only stood there, quiet and with tears slowly dropping from his eyes. Then he once again cried and cried for his beloved Jay...

Throughout the whole night he searched and searched but found no Jaden. He searched everywhere; the Slifer red, Raa yellow and Obelisk blue dorms, the canteens, the tennis courts but still nothing.

**No... Jay... I'm so sorry I did this to you... I'll keep searching for you... Forever if I must...**

And he did: for weeks and weeks he tried but always failing. He became more depressed as each day passed and soon he isolated himself in the place where he and Jaden first kissed and fell in love, Jaden's dorm. He just sat there, crying and weeping for his dear beloved Jaden and wishing there was something he could do but finding no answer...

---

Has Jesse given up? Will Jaden be stuck with Yubel forever?

Read on to find out...


	6. Chapter 6

**Lover's Faith**

**Chapter Six**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

_He became more depressed as each day passed and soon he isolated himself in the place where he and Jaden first kissed and fell in love, Jaden's dorm. He just sat there, crying and weeping for his dear beloved Jaden and wishing there was something he could do but finding no answer..._

Soon Syrus, Alexis, Jim and all his friends were worried about Jesse. They tried to persuade him out, they used bribes, fake explosions and even pretended Syrus was about to get eaten by sharks! Nothing... no replies... no movement... he just laid there, weeping and hugging the pillows just wishing it would miraculously turn into Jaden.

He missed the brunette with all his heart, which became weaker as every day he didn't see his boyfriend. He missed Jaden's smooth brunette hair, his beautiful brown eyes and, most of all, his comforting and loving embrace.

"Jesse! Please just get out of there! We all know you love and miss him - we all do – but please you won't get him back by just sitting there!" Said his caring friends "C'mon J..."

"Ok...okay," replied the bluenette, "I'll come out..."

**THANK GOD!!! **Everyone thought

The door of the Slifer red dorms slowly creaked and the sound of locks opening crept through the wooden door. After the last one was unlocked the door slowly edged open revealing a dusty, dark room where the teen emerged from. Contrary to what his friends thought, he was in excellent shape and he still looked as gorgeous as he always was. His eyes still as green as emerald and his hair was still as blue as the sky.

Syrus, Hasselberry, Jim, Alexis and Atticus all ran to him and gave him a comforting hug. But as soon as they could smell him, all the boys jumped back surprised by his BO. Yet Alexis still stuck to him, not at all deterred by his stench – quite the opposite in fact...

"Don't worry Jess; _I'll_ take care of you..." whispered Alexis "I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you... as long as a strong, masculine boy such as yourself would take care of me."

"Thanks partner!" the southerner responded, almost as cheery as he was before the accident.

Later that day, at dinner

"Whoa! Slow down, Jess; it's only school food!" chuckled Syrus

"Yeah but *chew* I *chew chew* haven't had any food *chew* for almost a week! *swallow*"

He kept eating for half an hour after which he had eaten the whole buffet plus a litre of juice. No one had interrupted him as they were happy enough to see him in this great state and eating so much.

"Jesse, I'm so glad you're back to normal!" Alexis screamed.

**And you're looking better than ever... Oh that nice ass, your smooth blue hair, your soft skin and those eyes! Oh what emerald green eyes you have...**

"Aaaw, thanks Alexis, I couldn't have do it without you!"

"Jesse, I've got something to ask..."

"Okay, shoot me..."

"I know this sudden, but you've grown on me... Every day I think of you, I think of how perfect you are..." She said softly

"No! Please don't! I have only one love and that's Jaden!"

"But I'll do anything for you! I'll be your everything and I'll love you forever!"

She quickly leaned towards him and they were only a finger away from each other. Alexis stared deeply into the bluenette's eyes and Jesse stared into her blazing, brown eyes almost mystified by them. Then she did it... She kissed him...

---

What is up with these girls?! Are they just all horny?

Read on to find out...


	7. Chapter 7

**Lover's Faith**

**Chapter Seven**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

_She quickly leaned towards him and they were only a finger away from each other. Alexis stared deeply into the bluenette's eyes and Jesse stared into her blazing, brown eyes almost mystified by them. Then she did it... She kissed him..._

Behind them, hiding in the crack in the wall, were the spirits of Yubel and Jaden. They were watching all of this, though Yubel purposely made Jaden unaware of the circumstances.

"Look Jaden! I told you Jesse was bad! He's given up on you... He has so little care and respect for you; he's already making love to another person... Alexis no less!" reasoned Yubel

"No! No! _My_ Jess would never do that! He loves me and I love him!" cried the brunette

"Well then why is he kissing her?!" Demanded the cruel spirit. "Face it! You're nothing to him... _I'd_ never do this to you, I'll always love, care and protect you my dear... I've done this since you were born and I'll continue this 'till the end of time if I must."

Silence came from Jaden... he was crying and wishing this weren't true, but... he just saw the bluenette kissing Alexis.

**Jess...**

Then the two left, leaving no trace or evidence of being there.

Jesse, unlike Jaden, was powerful enough to pull away. He accidentally pushed Alexis onto to the bed and quickly stood up.

"I've been wanting to do that forever! You're the best kisser I've ever kissed; and I've kissed so many..."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU WHORE?! Jaden's been gone for three weeks and you pounce on me like a freakin' lion!" Shouted the blue-haired southerner

"You're _so_ adorable when you're angry. Please give me more, I want you so much! Please, Jess, I love you beyond imagination!" Alexis innocently replied

"NO!" yelled Jesse.

He quickly got dressed and ran out of there, leaving Alexis both extremely joyful and disappointed.

**JADEN! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, I'M COMING FOR YOU!**

The thought had been so loud it reached Yubel's hideout and was heard by both Jaden and Yubel.

"Jesse?! JESSE!" cheered the teen "I told you he'd never leave me, Yubel!"

"NOOO! Jay, all I wanted was to protect you and make sure we would never be apart ever again! But now that BASTARD has to ruin everything! Well, I was only going to do this as a last resort... Remember Jaden I'm doing this for you..."

She quickly absorbed all the shadows around them and fashioned them into a black long sword. Then she swiftly exited her hideout and headed for Jesse. Jaden saw this, chased after her and tried to disarm and immobilise her without causing harm...

---

Review nicely and I'll update...


	8. Chapter 8

**Lover's Faith**

**Chapter Eight**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

Jaden chased Yubel as swiftly as he could as he knew if he didn't stop her Jesse would be in danger. He split off onto a different route and continued running...

**Finally, my love has accepted our love...**

Then suddenly, out of the bushes, the brunette hastily jumped to try and disarm or immobilise the spirit. He managed it and was now lying on top of her (he tripped by accident) and took her sword.

"Oh Jaden... I'm at your mercy now and I'll happily do anything for you..." she purred seductively "I want us together in more than one way... I want you in me, _so_ much!"

"NO, you slutty whore! I told you before, I'm in love with Jesse!" the teen exclaimed

He rapidly got off her and began running towards the heavenly sound of Jesse's voice...

"JADEN! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"JESSE... I'M HEAR JESSE... I'M HEAR!"

The brunette emerged from the woods, scanning vigorously for his boyfriend. Then at the corner of his brown eyes, he saw him... The turquoise-haired, emerald-green eyed, pale skinned angel which was Jesse... They dashed straight for each other, arms spread wide and pure love rushed through them both. As soon as they reached each other, they hugged and kissed the other with vast love and passion. Their beautiful, moist lips cuddled and locked together. Their hands wrapped around each other, holding tightly and never letting go.

However, Alexis, behind Jesse, and Yubel, behind Jaden, were running towards them, trying frantically to somehow get them back.

"JADEN...!!" "JESSE...!!" the two girls cried in absolute desperation

The two boys suddenly broke apart when they heard the cries of desire.

"Jesse... I thought we shared something... Back in the Obelisk blue dorms... When we made sweet love!" Alexis cried for her boyfriend "Come back to me... I'll do ANYTHING you want..."

"W-what?!! You did her?! How could you?!" yelled Jaden in disgust, backing away surprised

"NO! I'd never forget you or leave you! That whore went for me first!"

"Don't listen to him Jay! He betrayed you... he deserted you... he tossed you away..." reasoned Yubel "But if you stay with me, I'd never do this to you... I'd always love and protect you, my darling Jaden."

"NO! NO! I know my love would never do this... We love each other too much..." cried Jaden

"Shut up you bastard! Leave my poor Jesse alone! You've hurt him too much already!" shouted Alexis "I'll always be there for you Jess and I'll be prepared for anything you want, my beautiful, sexy angel..."

"NO! I'd never leave Jaden and we'll love each other for ever!"

The two boyfriends embraced once again, kissing furiously and hugging protectively...

The two girls cried and wept... wanting their loves to return to them... And then their eyes met. Yubel's orange and green eyes stared deeply into Alexis' dark brown eyes. A fierce flame burning in them when they peered at each other and both of them felt it... desire.

"H-hi..." giggled Yubel shyly

"H-hi..." replied Alexis

"Y-you look nice... I like your... ummm... skirt." Yubel pointed out

"I like your... your sk... your... outfit." Alexis chuckled

"Oh screw this... I know we've known each other for like 5 minutes, but god I love you!" pointed out Yubel

"I'm glad you said that... I love you too..."

Then the girls, too, hugged and kissed with fiery passion and love. They kept going whilst edging towards the forest, soon disappearing.

"Wow, I guess we had that coming..." Jaden laughed quietly

The two teens then laid themselves on the cliff, under the starry night sky, above the calm, shimmering sea. Jesse ran his fingers, for the first time in a month, through the brown, smooth hair of his lover whilst Jaden held the bluenette's waist next to him.

They laid there for a while, staring wildly at one another. Then they leaned in closer... lips barely touching until they went for it... the most adoring kiss... moist and soft, zealous and lots of tongue action, heavenly and seductive...

They grew sleepy soon and so re-arranged themsleves. Jaden rested his head on Jesse's warm, comforting chest, whilst Jesse placed Jaden on his lap and let himself and Jaden rest on the cherry blossom behind them... Soon rain droplets began to lightly fall, but they didn't care and soon they just fell asleep, cuddled and with only love in their hearts...

---

Hope you guys liked this story! I'm hopefully going to do the sequel or another fanfic.


End file.
